ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Giga Battle Nizer
is a giant polearm variant of the Battle Nizer that is more powerful than a regular Battle Nizer as it can revive an army of hundred monsters. It is commonly regarded as Ultraman Belial's signature weapon. It was temporarily destroyed after the Ultras' battle against Beryudora and restored by Reibatos before Ultraman Belial receives it. History Past After Belial's exile from the Land of Light and fusing with Alien Reiblood, Belial received this weapon and used it in the Belial Revolt, and used it to form the Belial Army. However, when Belial was defeated by Ultraman King, it was sealed in the Valley of Flames under the Monster Graveyard guarded by an EX Zetton. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Reverse As this item causes monsters to be revived including the Dark Four Heavenly Kings of Alien Empera's Empera Army, and its potential to revive the evil emperor, Ultraman Mebius was sent to retrieve it. When Mechazam appeared to help Mebius, he was revealed to have been a crucial element in the Emperor's resurrection. By uniting the Giga Battle Nizer with Mechazam, Empera would be revived. This did happen, but in a fight with Mebius and Ultraman Hikari, Mechazam sacrificed himself to keep Empera from ever returning with the Giga Battle Nizer being lost in space until it was retrieved by an Alien Zarab to form an alliance with Ultraman Belial. Mega Monsters Battle Ultra Galaxy Legend Movie Belial received the Giga Battle Nizer from Alien Zarab but Belial betrayed Alien Zarab and destroyed him with this weapon. Belial fought against the Ultras with this weapon and used it to revive his 100 monsters. After Belial's defeat as Beryudora by the Ultras, the Giga Battle Nizer was destroyed. Ultra Fight Orb When Reibatos arrived at the Monster Graveyard, he used his powers to restore the weapon in hopes of restarting Ultraman Belial's plan of reviving 100 monsters to rule the universe. Upon Reibatos' defeat by Ultraman Orb, the Giga Battle Nizer mysteriously dissappears and was somehow received by Ultraman Belial later on. Ultraman Geed Belial wields this weapon in the battle with the Ultra Warriors. It was used to summon theSuper-dimensional Eradication Bomb that allowed Belial to trigger the Crisis Impact. He arrives on Earth with this weapon and used it in battle with Zero and Geed. When Belial transforms into Belial Atrocious, he also wields it. During the final battle, Geed once again destroys it with his Geed Proof, blowing it to bits. Power and Abilities : As with standard Battle Nizers, Belial can release, capture and manipulate monsters. He possesses 100 monsters in subjugation, which makes up the entirety of his army. * : An energy bullet attack, made when Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer in a similar manner to a handheld shotgun. * : A scythe blade-shaped beam. In Ultraman Geed, he was able to launch a huge slash that defeated multiples Ultras in its firing range, even weakening Ultimate Zero himself. * : A powerful lightning bolt attack fired from the tip of the weapon. **'Belial Geno Thunder Zero': This same attack can be used at point blank. This will inflict severe damage, even to the likes of Father of Ultra. * : An energy whip. * : According to resources, this technique has Belial "inhale" his enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. *'Deflection': By spinning the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can deflect beams such as Zoffy's M87 Ray. He can deflect it by simply destroying the beam, seen used on Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Beam Reverse': Belial can hold a combine beam for a while and push it back to them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Used to deflect 80, Ace and Jack Combo Beam back to them, wounded them severely. *'Detonator Summon': Through the device, Belial was shown summoning the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb which allows him to execute the Crisis Impact. *'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a purple colored fireball from the Giga Battle Nizer. Belial with Giga Battlenizer.jpeg|Giga Battle Nizer wielded by Belial IMG 1087.jpeg|100 Monsload Imageuhhhiu kikuyu,him,j.jpg|Belial Shot Mageshsh.jpg|Belial Deathscythe IMG 0729.jpeg|Belial Deathscythe (Geed) Imagtjuhjyhtnthne.jpg|Belial Whip Uymumyumummuuimage.jpg|Belial Geno Thunder GBN BGTZ.png|Belial Geno Thunder Zero Belial 2993888.jpg|Deflection Htjhymnuthtmutmumtmujtuimage.jpg|Beam Reverse Belial Crisis Impact.jpeg|Detonator Summon IMG 1122.jpg|Dark Fireball - Atrocious= *'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a purple colored fireball from the Giga Battle Nizer. *'Enpowerment': By using the absorbed Childhood Radiation from Ultraman King, Belial can channel energy to the Giga Battle Nizer to make it more powerful. *'Dark Energy Slash': Belial can release a dark energy slash from the Giga Battle Nizer after enpowering it. *'Beam Blocking': By channeling energy, the Giga Battle Nizer can act as a barrier to block beam attacks. Used to protect himself from all Geed forms beam attacks but it was too much for him to handle. FAD8D373-77F3-473F-ABF9-2A555F69CA0F.jpeg|Giga Battle Nizer Atrocious Dark Fireball.png|Dark Fireball Atrocious Empowerment.png|Empowerment 272913A2-CAD0-42A8-9927-6942C83DFC1F.jpeg|Dark Energy Slash AFFB8DD8-818A-4CFE-8D10-B1DB109C4F2F.jpeg|Beam Blocking }} - Reibatos= * : As its true purpose, Reibatos is able to contain, release and manipulate 100 monsters at once. By combining with his revival power, he is able to recreate Tyrant from deceased spirits. ** : A massive Monsload version, similar to his predecessor. However, this reviving ability process seems to be slower compared to Belial's. *'Energy Beam': Reibatos can shoot an purple energy beam from his Giga Battle Nizer. This attack is presumably an improved variant of Belial Geno Thunder. *'Empowerment': According to Reibatos, the Giga Battle Nizer can empower his usual abilities. This was shown he was able to revive an entire army of monsters in the Monster Graveyard, whereas his limit was at least six monsters at a time. IMG 0646.jpeg|Giga Battle Nizer wielded by Reibatos IMG 0644.jpg|100 Monsload IMG 0645.jpeg|Monsload ReibatosRay.png|Energy Beam - Other= *'Ghost Rebirth': By placing the essence of Alien Empera's grudge within it, the Giga Battlenizer can detect Mechazam's presence. By placing the object within him the Emperor can be reborn. *'Revival': Because of it's potential to resurrect the Emperor, it's possible that it can revive monsters while in the Monster Graveyard. Reibatos was able to do this, though the Giga Battle Nizer only maximized his revival power. *'Energy Restoration': An ability used by Ultraman Hkari wth the Giga Battle Nizer to restore the energy of Ace and Taro. Energy Restoration.jpg|Energy Restoration }} Weakness A single Battle Nizer was able to control it and the monsters used. This is proven when Rei used his Battle Nizer to temporarily paralyse Beryudora giving the Ultras an opening to destroy the monster. See Also *Battle Nizer Trivia *Only one Giga Battle Nizer exists, as opposed to other Battle Nizers which have multiple copies shown. Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Ultra Items Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultra Galaxy